Bent, Not Broken
by Laurabeast
Summary: Hope, and heartbreak have found Jaime in such a short time, but he can't move forward until he deals with his past. A post season 8 episode 4 fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so upset with Jaime after the last episode. Hopefully he can redeem himself, and this is how I want him to do it.**

Jaime sat closer to the fire while Brienne slept. He wasn't cold, her room was never cold, but something inside him made him uneasy. He loves Brienne with everything good and clean inside himself. The soft snowy recesses of his heart would always be here in the north with her, but the dark humid knarls of it beat for Cersei. His unmitigated love for Brienne hadn't ended that. Certainly he had meant it when he swore to stay with her.

He wanted to climb back into her bed, and work into her until he collapsed, sated for only a moment, because his body's constant hunger for her touch would not be quieted. The problem was that she was here, safe, and warm while Cersei was facing certain death. His child would die in her belly having never know the light of day.

If not for his son he would never want to see Cersei again. She had twisted him to be a monster along side her since the day she was born. He had felt himself grow to hate her for that, the way one could only hate someone once loved. He could feel it though, feel himself doing the same thing to Brienne. He had already taken her maidenhood with no talk of wedding her.

Every touch left his mark on her, like the welt on her collarbone. He was like a filthy hand of fresh linens. He got to his feet, he had to make one final attempt to save her, and honestly he needed to leave before he did to Brienne what Cersei had done to him.

She followed him, and every word from her sweet lips broke his heart. She took him by the chin, and forced him to look into her beautiful blue eye, already swimming with unshed tears.

"You're not like your sister, you're not! You're better than she is! You are a good man, and you can't save her, you don't need to die with her. Stay here, stay with me, please! Say!" She begged him, truly begged. If he had told her to get down on her knees she would have. He had never been loved the way she loved him, and everything good in him aches to stay with her. She said everything he had ever wanted to hear from the woman he loved, and he did love her, but she didn't know him.

"You think I'm a good man..." He dredged up every foul thing he could recall doing at that moment, based the worst of himself. He forced her to see the side of him that she had never inspired, or brought out in him because that was the part of him that got on that horse and left her. He could hear her sobbs as he rode through the gate, they would haunt him until the day he died.

He might never see her again. He hoped he didn't. He hoped he had done enough to convince her not to follow him, because he needed to know she was safe. She was the best thing in this world that he had ever touched, and he desperately needed her to live so something good could have come from his life.

Brienne didn't fall to her knees, she didn't cry for hours, once the few broken sobs escaped his lips she ground her fists into her eyes until the tears stopped, and went back to her room. She packed her things, and donned her armor before going to wake Podrick.

"Sir?" His voice croaked, still heavy with sleep, and she could see a woman in his bed.

"Come out into the hall Podrick." She drew Oathkeeper, the guilding of the lion biting into her palm with the force of her grip. Portico did as he was told, closing the door.

"You are no longer a squire, you fought bravely on the battlefield, and despite still having room to improve you embody a knight as much as any of us. Kneel." She tapped the ground with her blade.

"Sir? Are you okay?" He finally took in the state of her, she shook her head.

"Kneel." She nodded to her sword, and he knelt on front of her. Her voice grew right as she said the words Jaime had said to her not so long ago. She looked away as tears fell without her consent.

"I need you to come with me to speak with our Lady Sansa." She the to walk away without waiting to see if he would follow.

"My Lady, I am very sorry to disturb you at this hour, but it is a matter of some urgency." Brienne said as soon as Sansa opened her door. She looked between the two, Brienne's eyes were shining, and rimmed in red while Portico stood disheveled, and confused.

"No apologies are needed, what happened?" She asked the question, but she already knew the answer, only Jaime could put her in such a state.

"Sir Jaime has left to plead with Cersei to surrender. He believes he can stop the bloodshed, but I believe she will kill him on sight. I would like leave to go after him. She Podrick will remain here to fulfill my oath. I know I swore to stay be your side my Lady, but I can not in good conscious let her kill him, or worse yet wrest information on your brother's forces from him. I vouched for him, he is my responsibility." The look on her eyes told Sansa that she would leave no matter what she said, people did stupid things for love.

"Go, find him, and don't come back until you've done all you can." She said, Brienne let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. The words were nothing to Sansa, she knew they were only her speaking what Brienne would do regardless.

"Thank you my Lady." Brienne charged towards the stables.

"That was kind of you my Lady." Portico gave her that goofy smile of his while trying to stifle a yawn.

"It was not done as a kindness, can you honestly say she would have obeyed if I ordered her to stay?" She pulled her eyes from the hall Brienne had disappeared down.

" No, she would go to the ends of the earth for Sir Jaime. " Podrick certainly couldn't sent that.

"The ends of the earth, no, she would do that for any one of the people she cares about, it's simply who she is. No, for Sir Jaime she would go to the seven hella and back. She would do horrible things to save him that she would never dream of doing for anyone else. She would be a monster for him, and I pray he dies before she finds that out for herself." Sansa shook her head, sad for her knight protector, still so innocent undo many ways.

"My Lady!" Roddick went wide eyed, Sir Jaime might not be her favorite person, but how could she wish that on Brienne.

"I know, you all see how good she is for him. Every good thing that man has ever done has been for her, but that does not excuse the monstrous things he did before, and may yet do again. She is good for him, but he's not good for her." Sansa turned and closed her door, leaving Podrick in the cold hall alone. He sighed, she would never see the way Jaime lit up Brienne's face, the way he pulled her out of her shell, and let her enjoy her life for the first time. Podrick knew she would save him, and he would be here so she could focus on what mattered.

Jaime's tears froze as They fell into his armor. His face was red, and fridged along the salty tracks, but he could not for the life of him make them stop. He kept the reigns around his golden hand because any time his other one touched them he would turn his horse around. He rode through the night almost every night because he didn't trust himself not to turn back.

He also didn't want to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he would see Cersei burning, his child still in her belly, Dragon fire melting her flesh as it had his men. If he rode until he couldn't stay in his horse he at least had a chance at sleep. Sleep brought dreams of Brienne. Dreams of her wanton hands all over his body, of her lips on his cock. Dreams of her laying in his arms, half asleep, with that adorable smile on her lips. Dreams of her words, so sure that he was a good man, and the way her sweet face twisted into desperate sobs.

Dreams of her were almost worse. At least his fears for Cersei, and his son would soon be put to rest one way or another, but he would likely die before he saw Brienne again. He forced his horse faster, only to have it fall out from under him. He shielded himself with his golden hand as he flew towards the ground. He rolled over, and a small blade was thrust in his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here Lannister?" The Hound towered over him beside Arya Stark, who held the sword.

"I am on my way to King's Landing to try and end this." He swatted the sword away with his golden hand, and scrambled to his feet to check on his horse.

"End it how, by fucking your sister into submission? Weren't you supposed to be busy with that big globe's count these days?" The Hound chuckled to himself, Arya tried hard to hide her smile, Jaime put his hand on his sword.

"Her name is Sir Brienne, and I have no intention of fucking Cersei. The only way this war ends is if she's out of the iron throne. If she dies, so does my unborn son. " He whispered honesty his only option at this point. He wanted to save his sister, because he still loved her, as much as it pained him, as much as it paled in comparison to how he loved Brienne, he still loved her, but he didn't think these two wanted to hear that.

"How exactly do you plan to get into King's Landing?" Arya sheathed her sword, and went back towards their fire.

"I plan to go in the front gate. The guards will take me to her as soon as they see me." Jaime ran his hand over his horses legs to check for injuries . It seemed fine, but it would be wise to let it rest.

"Right, because they won't just chop your fucking head off." The Hound sat down beside Arya, further from the flames.

"She probably sent assassins out already. If you make it to her, she'll probably kill you as soon as she sees you." Arya rolled her eyes at him, Jaime frowned , remembering his encounter with Bronn.

"What would you suggest?" Jaime sat across from them, they looked at each other for a moment, some kind of silent conversation taking place.

"You could come with us, we have other things to do before we look for Cersei. If you were quick you might even have a chance to save her." Arya said, Jaime frowned, but he didn't see many other options.


	2. Chapter 2

Brienne ran her horse ragged trying to catch up with Jaime before he made it to King's Landing, but somehow he eluded her. By the time she made it to King's Landing the battle had only just begun. She should join the rank, she should lead her men, she should save her Lady's people, but she couldn't. She drove through the lines with no regard for her safety.

She did what she could to help, but she knew she could have done more. She left men to fight for their lives while she ducked into the red keep. She knew exactly where she would be, she just hoped he would be with her, because if he wasn't he would likely already be dead.

Jaime knew the halls of the red keep better than most, he'd snuck around it more than he cared to admit. He lost Arya, and the Hound as soon as they made it past the walls, and headed straight for the Iron throne. She would sit in it until They came for her head, of that he had no doubt. Somehow he found her alone, perhaps he hadn't gotten there first, the mountain, and her maester must have been drawn away by something.

"Cersei." He whispered her name, unable to mister much more. I'm the deafening silence of the room though it was more than enough.

"Jaime! How dare you show your face here after what you did to me! You have some nerve. Did they send you to be for my surrender, or stab me in the back like you did the king?" She stood. tall, and looked down her nose at him.

"No one sent me here. I left to try and save you, and our son." He moved closer to her, but she steped away. Even as she says it he looks at the soft swell of her stomach, it seemed to him that she should be showing more if she had been pregnant as long as she had been.

"Our son, ha! I told you I was pregnant because I knew you were thinking of betraying me, and a child would bring you to heel. Had you stayed it might have even been true, but now, I wonder if my baby will have black hair like Euron." She said it to hurt him, it may even have been a lie, the venom in her voice clear, but honestly the idea that the child might not be his left him awash in relief. If it wasn't his son, he couldn't fail to save his last child.

"I didn't betray you! I upheld my oath, and fought off the dead. As soon as it ended I came back to you, because I love you. Cersei I love you, but you see enemies everywhere, and it's left you without allies in the greatest war in our lifetime. Let me help you, please! Come away with me." He tried again to close the distance between them, she allowed him to gain ground this time, but not quite reach her.

"Not quite as soon as it ended. You forget I have spies everywhere. How did that towering beast of a woman taste, was she as sweet as me beneath the sheets, or was it her innocence that stiffened you to her? You have never cheated on me before, so something about her must make up for that dogged face." She arched a brow, Jaime's muscles tensed, his fist white knuckled around his blade. Every instinct in him screamed to defend the woman he loved as he often had Cersei.

"Your right, I almost left you here alone to stay with her. She is everything that you have never been, but she is not you, and she is not the mother of my son. If you stay here you will die, and if you throw your life away you will be killing another one of our children. Even if it's not mine, it deserves to live, and you don't have to let your past and you. I've changed, and so can you. You can leave with me, and we can raise the child as a family somewhere no one knows us." He reached out for her, she scoffed, swatting his hand away.

"You want me to run off, and play house like a peasant? I am the queen! No Targarian brat is going to come in here, and take that from me! We are winning!" She wound up as she spoke, nearly telling at the end.

"You are losing. Our men are inside your gates, and I will not be the last to make it to the throne room." Brienne strode in, Oathkeeper at her side, dropping the blood of her men into the stones of the throne room.

"Brienne, what are you doing here?" He turned his back on Cersei to put himself between them, Brienne have him a bitter sweet smile, with such heavy sadness in her eyes.

"How could I not be?" She whispered, Cersei laughed, loudly, drawing their eyes.

"By the God's you two are sickening. Have you come to be the one to kill me and save my brother from himself?" She moved around him to meet her gaze. Brienne sighed, looking at Jaime. His expression held such conflict, and the pain she saw there broke her heart all over again.

"No, I only came to ensure Sir Jaime made it out of King's Landing alive. If you leave with him now I won't stop you." She let the top of her blade rest on the stones, blood pooling there. Cersei eyed her for a moment .

"I see what you like about her. Loyal, and loving, like a dog." She walked closer to Brienne, and Jaime moved between them, unsure who he meant to protect.

"Your Grace. The wildfire is in place." The Maester walked in with his hands clasped, and an easy smile on place.

"Good, burn them all!" The words hit him like a sword to the gut. Burn them all. " you two can witness my victory, before I make you watch me lol your dog. " Cersei turned back to him, but her maester lunged at her, drawing a blade from his sleeve. Cersei spun around in time to catch his wrist, shock clear in her eyes, and Jaime slid his blade through her spine, into her heart.

"No!" The outcry of pain didn't come from her. He fell to the ground clutching her to his chest, shaking in agony .

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! You can't, you can't, please! Please no!" He rocked back and forth, his golden hand going to her stomach as he wept. The maester reached up, and pulled off his face. Arya looked between them from where he had stood. Brienne didn't have it in her to question what she had seen, not after dragons, and red witch. She had more important things to do at the moment.

"Jaime." She put her hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her, absolutely shattered.

"I killed them." He collapsed into Cersei, his wails like nothing she had ever heard before from an unwounded man. She knelt down beside him, and pulled him away from her body, the blood oozing out around them like a grotesque halo, sticking to their clothes.

"I know, you had to." He wrapped himself around her, shaking like a child while he cried. She stroked his hair gently.

"I killed them!" The words tumbled out of his mouth over and over. She hushed him softly, just trying to be there for him. People came in around them, soldiers mostly. Arya explained what happened, but neither paid much mind. Eventually she got him to his feet. She made slow progress shifting him towards the exit in hopes that she could get him to a room before people began to celebrate.

"Sir Jaime, thank you. You..." Daenerys started to show her gratitude when she arrived. Jaime looked over at her, his face red, and splotchy from his relentless tears. He felt as if he had cried his weight in tears over the last fortnight.

"Stop! Your Grace, with all due respect, Sir Jaime needs to rest." Brienne cut her off, Daenerys did not appreciate being interrupted, but she dismissed them without further incident.

"Come on." She whispered, now that he had released his death grip on her leading him became simple. He moved like the whites had, his limbs still going while he was all but dead inside. She got him to a bed, and stripped him of his bloody clothes.

He stood naked before her without shame, or even she suspected awareness of what was happening. She poured water into a bowl, and dipped in a clean rag. She took his hands first, and scrubbed each one clean, the gold taking so much longer, and moved down to his knees, until no trace of her blood stained his skin. She found him new clothes, moving his limbs like a rag doll to dress him.

"You should rest." She whispered, sitting him on the bed. She stood to pull away, and his hand shot out, catching hers. She looked down at him for a moment, he couldn't look at her, but he couldn't be alone. She covered her hand briefly, and pulled away.

"I'm not leaving. I need to clean the armor, and myself before I can get into the bed." She tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. She stripped down too, he had certainly seen all of her before. He could hear her disrobe, but he couldn't being himself to look at her, and feel something other than the ache in his chest.

She slid into the bed beside him, and he let her hold him. His tears had stopped, but he had yet to speak. She didn't sleep, shaking him gently any time a nightmare began to take hold of him. Not enough to rouse him, just to bring him back to the edge of consciousness where his mind couldn't plague him. He stiffened when someone knocked at the door as the sun rose. She slid out of his arms to answer.

"I heard, how is he?" Tyrion had a trey of food with him, and a skin of wine. Brienne took them, looking over her shoulder.

"As well as can be expected. I want to take him away from King's Landing. Today if I can. People, they don't understand. The queen tried to thank him." She whispered, Tyrion nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're right. You could take him to Casterly Rock." Tyrion offered, she shook her head.

"No, they grew up there. He needs to go somewhere to heal, somewhere without memories. I thought Garth would be good for him, if he agrees." She said, Tyrion nodded. He was so grateful that Jaime had someone like her to care for him.

"I'll a range everything, and send someone to get you." He gave her arm a light squeeze , a silent gesture of gratitude, and left.

"Jaime, you need to try and eat." She set the food beside the bed, and held a hand out to help him sit up. He took it, but once he moved to the edge of the bed he only stared at the food. She sighed, and offered him the wine instead. He sipped at it while they say there, until Br's look of worry shifted to anger.

"Oh by the god's man you have to eat!" She shoved a piece of bread towards his face. He met here eyes for the first time since Cersei had died, and have a small nod. He ate the chunk of bread, and drank the wine, but nothing else.

"Sir, there is a ship waiting for you." A voice broke the sullen silence.

"Thank you." Brienne stood, and took his hand.

"I want to take you to Tarth. Will you come with me?" She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. He nodded, and stood up, his face only inches from hers. They stood frozen like that for a long moment before Jaime bowed his head to rest against her chest. She wrapped her arms around him, and stroked the name of his neck.

"Come on." She put her hand in his, and lead him out to the ship, many people approached them, but one look from Brienne made them think better of it.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've missed the ocean." Brienne say him at the stern of the ship, he looked out into the waters, the same blue as her eyes, and had to look away.

"She said it wasn't mine." He spoke after hours of nothing but the waves crashing against the ship, and the sailors going about their work.

"That would be some small mercy wouldn't it?" She knew exactly what he meant as soon as he spoke.

"I... I hope it wasn't a lie." He looked down at his hands, she said her hand into his, and he held it right enough to be uncomfortable.

"You did all that you could. You saved all those people, again." She whispered , he nodded, but he didn't believe it.

"I should have stayed." He leaned his head against her shoulder, and she wrapped her free arm around him. Some part of him knew he could never be happy with her until he had put everything with Cersei to rest, but he had never imagined he could be the one to end her.

"If... If she had agreed to leave with you what would you have done?" Brienne let her head rest gently against his.

"I don't know, I never expected it to work. Gone to Dorn I supose, raised our, the baby. Grown old." He said , she fell silent, and he risked a glance up at her, quiet tears tracked down her cheeks. He had forgotten in his pain how much he had hurt her.

"I do love you, you know that right?" He said the words for the first time, and it only made her cry harder.

"I know you do, in your own way." She turned away to try and dry her eyes. He touched her arm gently.

"I never would have left you if I'd known the child wasn't mine. I love, loved Cersei because she was all I had, because she made me into the man she wanted, but I fell in love with you despite her, and despite every reason not to. You made me a better man, but I will never deserve you." He said, his gaze drifting out to the ocean again.

"If... If you had left with her, and found out I was with child would you have stayed?" She set her hand on her armor, and his eyes followed to her stomach.

"Are you?" He couldn't even fathom the idea, he certainly couldn't process it.

"I don't know, I haven't bled since before our time together, and I should have, but they say stress can cause it as well, and you have been very stressful lately." She tried to lighten the mood, he forced a small smile, but it never reached his eyes. He looked so old in the waning light.

They fell back into silence for the rest of the voyage. He ate when she gave him food, and slept beside her, but it just hurt so much to talk about anything. Once they landed Brienne took him to an old cabin her father used to bring her to do they could fish. It wasn't extravagant, but it had all they would need for a little while. He needed time alone, or as alone as he could handle being for now.

"Where are we?" He looked around the dusty home, while she cleared out the hearth.

"It's a fishing cabin. The keep is too far inland to make the trip down, and back. Father had it built, but after my Mother died we hardly came out here. I know it's not as nice as the accommodations your accustomed to, but I didn't think you'd want to meet Lord Selwyn, or anyone else for that matter, while in this state." She got a fire going, warning her hands. Tarth didn't get as cold as the north, but the winters were wet, and chill could bite down to the bone if They weren't careful to keep dry.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his throat tight as he tried not to start crying yet again.

"For what?" She pulled down a large pot, drowning as she realized just how much dust it had accumulated.

"For what? For everything. I left you, I went after another woman, and still you came for me, and what did you find? A blubbering mess. I did so much wrong, and even after I told you what I did you're here trying to help me through the death of another woman, and her child." He said, she wiped the pot out, eventually giving up, she would have to wash it.

"I forgave you the moment you left. Who am I to begrudge you wanting to protect your family? I was never angry with you, only terrified I would lose you." She looked up at him from the open door. He shook his head, stumbling back as if he'd been struck.

"No. Brienne, gods please, you can't forgive me! I can't, I can't be forgiven. I'm not a good man, scream, but me, do something, just please don't forgive me!" He looked up at the dirty rafters, his voice shaking. She set the pot against the door to hold it open, and went over to him.

"Is that what you want? Do you want to fight? Do you want me to scream at you for leaving, tell you that you got what you deserved for not listening to me when you had the chance?" She grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"I did so much wrong!" He shook his head, she nodded, leaning down until their brows touched, her breath got against his cold skin.

"You made mistakes, we all have, and Jaime, I forgive you. I will always forgive you, because I can see the food in you that you refuse to accept. I forgive you." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and he fell into her, content to just hold her forever.

"I need to get water before it gets dark, or we won't be able to eat." She whispered against his neck after they had stood entwined for well over an hour. He pulled away with a small nod, and went with her. They worked in silence to wash the large pot, and gather firewood, and water. It felt good to work hard at something, and splitting firewood with one hand certainly made for hard work.

"Start this boiling, I want to set the nets before the tide comes in." She said, he went back, and set the water to boil. Once he'd done that he started to clean, just to keep his mind busy. They ate bread, and salted fish from the ship that night, but it felt good to be somewhere safely away from the eyes of other people. They undressed, and laid together in the bed, just holding one another.

They spent days uneasy silence, something Jaime had never experienced before. They had a routine, every morning they would go down to check the nets, clean anything the caught, and set it to cook while the gathered water. They would eat together, and go for firewood. Once it had been cut they would spar for an hour or so, and then go down the the long docks to fish, or father muscles. Jaime had never realized how much sea life could be used as greens.

"How do you know so much about finding food, and yet so little about cooking?" Jaime took the pot from her to cook himself .

"My cooking is edible that's all that is important." She rolled her eyes at him, he sighed, taking a pan to sear the fish instead of boiling it into a n incredibly plain soup yet again.

"If you're trying to bore me to death there are faster ways to get rid of me." He chuckled, for the first time since they had arrived.

"Good, you can do the wifely duties, while I go split more wood." She got up, they wouldn't need more for days already, he caught her hand with a little smirk.

"Now husband, you can't be sauntering around the woods in the dark. You have marital duties here at home." He rose a brow at her, she laughed , like she hadn't since before he left, and it lit up her face.

"Is that so?" Her voice dipped low with a hunger he had awoken in her so long ago. He moved the food to the edge of the fire and stood. He brushed his hand across her cheek, pulling her down for a passionate kiss. She tugged at his clothes, until they were tangled together naked on their bed.

He ran his hand down her waist while they kissed, pausing to pull back when he felt the swell in her flat stomach. He looked down absolutely in awe of every inch of her, she smiled nodding when he gave her a questioning glance. He laughed, leaning down to kiss her waist, moving south until he could taste her.

"Jaime!" She gasped, arching up into him. Even with one hand he was a remarkable study of what brought her pleasure. Hours later they laid, sweaty, and sated. Jaime sniffed at something after a moment of peace.

"I think we've burned the food." He mumbled, she laughed, rolling over him to salvage what she could.

"It would appear you're not quite the ideal wife you claim to be." She handed him a plate. He leaned heavily on her, trying to keep his eyes open.

"You may be right." He picked at the dry fish with a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you. " He said after a moment, she stopped mid bite in confusion.

"For what, bringing you burnt food?" She looked down at the damaged, but delicious food.

" No, for bringing me here, for staying with me, for forgiving me. I want to spend my life with you, whatever years I have left. I want to raise our child together." He smiled down at his food, she blushed.

"Brienne! Damn it girl, how could you come home, and not even visit you father wh... By the gods! Who in the seven helps is this?" Selwyn Tarth stood nearly three inches taller than Brienne, with short white hair, and leathery tan skin. He must have been near seventy years, but he still had a build that would rival any knight. Unfortunately he had caught them half dressed, and stinking of sex.

"Father! I, we..." She had no words, the worst thing her father had ever caught her at before this moment was fighting with the island boys.

"Sir Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock Lord Evenstar. I apologize for not coming to introduce myself as soon as we landed, but after fighting in the great war in the North, and ending the war in the South I was in no condition to be making new acquaintances. Brienne and I were planning to make the trip up to the keep in the morning, but it seems you were faster than we imagined." Jaime held out his left hand, and for a moment Selwyn had to think of how to shake it.

"Well Sir Jaime Lannister that doesn't explain why your In only trousers while in bed with my daughter Lady Brienne of Tarth, the next Evenstar of shipbreaker bay! " Selwyn had begun to turn a bit red in the face.

"Sir Brienne is a knight of the seven kingdoms, and so long as you agree without trying to kill me, I would like for her to soon be my betrothed." He stood as tall as he could, trying not to show them just how nervous meeting her father under such unfortunate circumstances made him.

"Jaime?" She stood up to question him without another word.

"Well I was trying to ask before your father arrived." He whispered , her smile lit up her beautiful eyes, and all Jaime wanted to do was kiss her. Selwyn hadn't seen his daughter smile that way since she was a child.

"Do you want to marry this man?" Selwyn crossed his arms, staring the two of them down.

"Yes father, so very much." She took his hand, and Jaime brought hers to his lips, kissing the inside of her wrist.

"I see, well it seems that a feast is in order!" Selwyn crossed the room, and pulled them both into a crushing hug. This may not be the future he envisioned as a young man, or the family he had started so long ago, but he couldn't imagine anywhere in the world where he would be happier than here in her arms.


End file.
